4th year secrets
by Midnight-Fox13
Summary: Its a time where everyone has secrets they don't want to share, too bad the time has come for everything to be revealed. HarryXCedric, OcXOc
1. Leave for the Train Intro

1111111111111Chappie 1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok this is going to be about a girl named Tenshi Fawkes and she goes to Hogwarts and the rest is here! Plus here's some help for flashbacks and other stuff

"_Parsltounge"_

"Flashbacks

Normal

Beginning

Tenshi lived in her apartment alone, always have. She used to have a family to care for her, but not once she was accepted to Hogwarts. Then they made her leave and find her own way, as a witch. She wasn't always an orphan; she used to live in England until that fateful day. When she was little her house was attacked. She was one of the two survivors but they separated them because they were to powerful together. When she was nine she found out that her mother was raped and that her and her sibling were identical twins and they were Voldemort's children. She was the heir of Slytherin, yet at Hogwarts she was in Griffendor. Her closest friends were Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. They had been friends since first year. Her other friends were Hermionie Granger, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang, and Indie Fabeola. Tenshi met Cedric because she was his 'Guardian Angel'. She met Harry later that year. Harry, Tenshi, and Cedric were the only ones single. Everyone else had either a BF or a GF. Cho was dating James Bulton, Hermionie and Ron were dating, and Indie was dating Dustin Lancer. Tenshi also had a crush on none of their friends, Cody Takari. They were all best buds even though they were in different houses. Cho and James were in Ravenclaw. Cedric and Dustin were in Hufflepuff. Harry, Tenshi, Hermione, Ron, and Indie were in Griffendor. Last Cody was in Slytherin. She could never understand why he was in that deceitful house. The Great Hall's tables were not assigned so they could always sit next to each other.

This year was the Triwizard Tournament. She found out in the summer from Ron. You had to be 15 to enter and only Cedric was 15. He started a Hogwarts when he was 12 not 11. His birthday was three days after the train left.

1st year is when Tenshi met Harry. She heard about the stone and Voldemort. So one day she went to the hospital wing to see him and they ended up being friends. She introduced Harry to Indie, Cho, and Cedric. He introduced her to Hermionie and Ron. In her 2nd year when Harry was accused of being the heir of Slytherin, she felt horrible. She knew it was Voldemort, but she couldn't tell anyone. If she did then she would have to tell them she was his daughter.

She had to be friends with Cedric because she had to protect him. She met Cho because she looked nice and she wanted to be her friend. Some thought Tenshi was weird because of her hair. She had messy black hair and cut it like a boys because it was easier to manage shorter. When her and Harry were next to each other some got their names mixed up because they looked so much alike. They both had the same color hair, but their eyes, and Harry's glasses, were the only way anyone could tell them apart. Harry had Emerald green eyes, and Tenshi had silverfish, gray eyes, like Cedric. Tenshi had a lot of friends but Harry and Cedric were her closest. Though, because she was always alone, she had many different pets at her apartment. All three of them walked around the school together all the time, except when Harry was with Hermionie and Ron, and then it was just her and Cedric.

"Well the train comes tomorrow and I went to Diagon Ally yesterday so everything is packed, school supplies and all. Guess I'm ready huh Sheba?"

"_Yes, but I'm going to miss you. I'm so lonely here no one to talk to. Your other fur balls don't speak snake tongue."_

"_Well why don't you come with me this year?"_

"_Yes that would be nice."_

"_Ok, tomorrow we both leave for the Hogwarts Express, together." _

She smiled tomorrow would be a great day. She went down stairs to eat dinner, leaving a picture of Her, Cedric, and Harry on her bed.

**Harrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotter**

K well that was the first chapter more is on the way! Review I don't even care if I get flames!

Kakeru-chan


	2. Chapter 2

2222222222222222222222222222222222222chappie22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Slowly Tenshi walked up to the train station. Today was when the Hogwarts express left. She had Sheba around her shoulders. The snake was whispering comforting words in her ears. A few days ago Tenshi heard that Voldemorts followers had showed up at the world cup. She panicked that day expecting ministry wizards to burst into her apartment and take her away.

She started running because it was getting close to the time the train departed. She walked into platform nine and three quarters to see other students running and getting on the train.

"_I'm so nervous Sheba. What if they catch me talking to you, they'll kill me, or try to?" _Tenshi whispered desperately

"Just_ relax. It'll be fine. I'll try not to talk too much," _The snake replied Tenshi took a deep breath and boarded the train. She walked around looking for an open compartment or her friends. She passed by a few before she spotted one that had Cedric and Harry in it. She couldn't wait to see their faces! She looked so much different from last year. She opened the compartment to see Harry and Cedric sitting close to each other.

"Hello can I stay in here?" She asked using the girliest voice she could. Harry smiled

"Sure, but our friends might show up" He said

Slowly she sat down on the opposite side of the boys. After a moment of awkward silence Tenshi couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Both boys looked strangely at her. "Gotcha!!" She said as she continued to laugh. Cedric then started laughing, leaving a very confused Harry.

"Harry its Tenshi!" He said as both teens laughed at the oblivious boy.

"Seriously! Dang you look so much different" He said

Her hair had gotten slightly longer and less messy. She also got it cut in an emoish style. It covered most of her left eye and went almost to her shoulders. Also her silver eyes had turned a bluish color instead of their normal silver.

"Ya it's actually kind of weird. I just kept waking up and I would look slightly different every time, weird huh?" They nodded their heads. She put a smirk on

"So when are you guys gonna tell everyone?" Both boys paled.

"What do you mean?" Cedric said trying to sound innocent. Let's just say it wasn't working.

"That you two are gay and together," She said looking at them questionably.

"How-"Both were speechless.

She looked at them "ok I'm not that stupid, and I've known you guys for like ever!" Then Harry looked at her shoulder just now noticing that there was another body in the room.

"Um, Tenshi what is that?" He said pointing to her shoulder. She had a confused look on her face.

"_He's talking about me stupid" _Sheba said

"Oh! That's my pet snake Sheba!" She said as she showed the boys.

"You have a pet snake?" Cedric asked

"Yup!" She replied as Sheba went back on her shoulders. Both boys gave her a strange look, but Harry's gaze also held understanding. She just put on a fox like grin and Sheba sweat dropped.

"_When you're at school you act weird_" said the snake Tenshi just continued to smile.

"How does your "apartment manager" like your exotic pets?" Harry asked as he laid his head on Cedric's shoulders smirking. She laughed as she remembered what he was talking about.

One year she let the boys come over. Both had been surprised to see the number of pets she had. She had a black wolf pup named Sasuke. All her pets had Japanese names because she grew up in Japan, plus her name is Tenshi, which means Angel in Japanese. Two fox kits named Naruto and Kyuubi. A black cat named Dateshi and a brown cat named Chuushin. Last she had a black fox kit named Kakeru. Now you must be thinking, "How the heck does she fit all these animals in her 'apartment'?" and "How did she get them?" Well before they all became illegal to have or were added to the endangered species list she bought them all. Oh and I forgot to mention Tenshi is loaded! A rich family adopted her, but death eaters murdered them. After they died she inherited all the money. So her apartment is about the size of a house, actually they call it her apartment, but it's really a freaking mansion. One room for the foxes, the cats, the reptiles (Sheba), the wolf, and her newest pet an arctic fox named Suko, who was with the other three foxes. The apartment manager is the staff that helps her take care of all of them. All the animals like Tenshi, because they grew up with her, but they hated the staff.

"Oh they have no choice in the matter, but its entertainment for me!" They all laughed. They started talking about their summers and that led them to the world cup.

"Ya it was so scary. Me and Ced got split from the group, but eventually found our way back." Harry said smoothly. She paled at this and then blushed.

"Ya why didn't you come with us Ten? We invited you, but never heard back." Cedric asked she got a shade paler.

_What am I suppose to say? I was scared to be by ministry people in fear of getting suspected as the heir of Slytherin? No Ah what do I do?!_

"Oh I was on vacation! That's when I got Suko!" Which was half true?

"Oh" both answered. Then the compartment door opened. Harry and Cedric parted quickly from each other. Tenshi froze in awe.

"You guys better get your robes on, were going to arrive soon." Said a raven-haired brown-eyed boy.

"Hai" said Tenshi forgetting that he might not know Japanese. He smiled and spoke "K see ya Harry, Cedric" He looked Tenshi in the eye and she blushed slightly "Ja Tenshi-chan" he started to shut the compartment door.

"Ja Cody-kun" He smiled and returned to his prefect duties. Tenshi was in a daze.

_He speaks Japanese HE SPEAKS JAPANESE!!!!_

"Looks like some ones got a crush" That took her out of her daze and she glared at Harry.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"SHUT UP!!" she continued to glare at the two boys as they laughed at her. Then she got an evil idea.

"You tell him or anyone…" They stopped laughing

"And I'll tell them .what." Both paled then sighed in defeat

"Deal" they all shook hands. She gave them a fox like grin and then told them to get out of the compartment.

"Why?" Harry asked She gave him and 'do you have brain damage' look. Cedric grabbed him and dragged him out of the compartment. Once she was done putting her robe on she opened the door to let the boys back in when.

Surprised brown eyes met stunned blue.

She stumbled back a little.

"Cody-kun! wh-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. He wore a small blush on his face.

"Harry said to go come and talk with you guys, but I guess they're not here" He looked up and their eyes met. Tenshi lost herself in his deep brown eyes. And he felt as though she could see into the depth of his soul. They stood like that till the train went over a bump and they tumbled into the compartment. 'ow's' could be heard as Cody used his arms and knees to prop himself up.

"Sorry" came from both of them. Then they realized what position they were in. Cody was on top of her his leg in between hers with his hands on either side of her face. Both teens blushed.

"Sorry-"He said until the train hit another bump. Making him fall forward, onto Tenshi's lips. Both looked at each other with wide eyes. Then slowly he kissed her and she kissed back. Their eyes closed as Tenshi ran her hands through his soft hair. To Cody she tasted like cinnamon, but a kind that you get addicted to and never want to leave. She smelled like lavender flowers on a rainy day. To Tenshi he tasted like the ocean and smelled like the waves. They could feel the others heartbeat and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Once they separated, for oxygen. They sat up and looked at each other. Cody stood up and helped Tenshi up. They both blushed and sat down next to each other.

"Tenshi?" He spoke first

"Yes?" He looked at her with seriousness and nervousness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. She jumped on him with happiness.

"hai, hai, hai, hai!!!" she said They separated then he put a hand on her cheek.

"Tenshi-chan" she smiled

"Cody-kun" Then he let his lips slowly fall on hers. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice Harry peek in with a smirk on his face.

'Good luck you two' He looked around and found Cedric, waiting for him in an empty compartment. He smiled his green eyes filed with happiness. He went and sat on Cedric's lap, nuzzling into his chest.

"Harry, I love you," He said as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Cedric" They met in a love filled kiss, just as the compartment door opened, revealing a blonde boy.

Named Draco Malfoy.


End file.
